Hero and Savior
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Lightning had not faced her journey alone. She played the role of Savior but with a Hero by her side. After the final battle, they parted ways and Lightning went to the New World to join her friends. However, the coming year, she realizes she longs to be with the man she was with. But how can she be with him, when the distance between them are two different worlds? LinkxLightning.


**After watching a rather touching scene on Youtube, I've become compelled to (Try) write a (cough)short(cough) love-story. Now I have mentioned many times in my previous stories (Including ones I've deleted) that romance isn't my strongest forte, but I just decided to try something. This is not part of The Journey Notes nor is it tied with Child of Two Worlds.**

 **XoXoX**

 **Hero and Savior**

"This is it Lightning. The final battle." Link called out as he and her stood in front of Bhunivelze. "I've been by your side from the start, I'll remain til the end." He added as he drew the Master Sword. (The Goddesses threw him a bone and let him use the sword.)

"How about beyond this?" Lightning asked. Ever since they realized their feelings for each other, she has been having conflictions between her duty and his service. "Will you remain by my side?" She asked.

"Let's focus on the battle at hand." Link answered, quickly cutting ties of her question.

Lightning scoffed. He always dodged this question. She was starting to wonder if he truly thought of her like she thinks of him. Nonetheless, she drew her sword and prompted her stance and readied for battle.

"Foolish Mortal!" Bhunivelze called out towards Link, "I will prove to you, your uselessness. Etro has chosen the wrong champion to represent her beyond death. Lending your soul to a conflict that is not yours was frivolous and only showed how weak your Goddesses are to try and stop me." He added, summoning Pulse and Lindzei to his hands and forged his weapon. "I will take upon my new Goddess and together we shall watch your soul burn to dust!" He ended and tossed his weapon towards them.

 **Later**

Lightning slumped forward as the battle with Bhunivelze went on for a long while. Bhunivelze once again changed his stance and had the floor fold up while he merged with it, letting go of Pulse and Lindzei. (His final phase.) She knew what she was getting into and she knew she was going to win this battle. While she had her reasons for going against Bhunivelze, Link's reasons were unknown to her. Like why was he sent to this world? Why did he aid her? Why did he remain at her side? Why did they l... She shook her head as she thought too much of it. She stood back up and prepared to battle once more. Hopefully the last time she'll raise her sword in her life.

 **Later again**

Bhunivelze cried out in pain as both her and Link struck his head. "The emotions! The dreams! The cries of a million people! They're flooding within me!" He called out as tears poured from his eyes, "I am God! Why can't I comprehend these?" He added as he glared angrily at Link.

"Bhunivelze." Link called out. "As a God, you are omnipotent. Your powers are vast and beyond human comprehension, but as you chose Lightning to be your new Goddess, you gave her the ability to harm you. Just like her, I also received a Divine blessing. As Hylia's chosen hero, I promised her to aid Lightning and bring you down. She knew you weren't thinking when you decided to create a new World. She knew you were grieving, something a God wouldn't be able to do." Link explained, "As I had done in the beginning, I will remain at her side. Together, we will bring you down." He explained, speaking highly of Hylia or was he?

Lightning looked at him, she wasn't sure if he was speaking of Hylia or herself. Nonetheless, she kept her posture and continued to battle.

 **Soon**

Lightning was about to deal the finishing blow, using a pocket knife she carried to remind her of hope, (And Hope.) she would plunge it deep within Bhunivelze's forehead. However, Bhunivelze decided to do one more attack and used whatever remaining energy he had to summon a huge flare to finish her off. Lightning was already set to attack and didn't have time to dodge. However, before it reached her, Link jumped in front, spreading his limbs and managed to take the entire blow while still having her keep her momentum. She called out towards him, "Link!"

"Finish...the job!" Link called out as he fell down.

Heeding his word, Lightning continued her flight and stabbed Bhunivelze in the middle of the forehead. All three continued to fall into the deep void as the battle was finally over.

 **Sooner**

Lightning opened her eyes as she found out they eventually landed on something. Looking around, she immediately started looking for Link. "Link?" She called out. Looking ahead, she noticed him laying on the ground. Running to him, she immediately went on her knees and rested his head on her lap. "Link!" She continued to call out as she cradled him. Placing her head on his chest to hear a heartbeat, she was relieved that it continued to beat.

Link then began coughing. "Okay, that one hurt." He proclaimed as he slowly got onto his feet.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asked as she helped steady him as he stood.

He was still holding his ribs, "Still got enough life in me to keep going." He answered and looked up to see the New World being born. "So what now?" He asked as he noticed various lights heading to the New World.

"Now they can live free of gods and be reborn." Lightning answered.

Link all of a sudden looked crestfallen, "Really? That is...unfortunate." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Lightning called out, not sure what she had heard.

Link looked at her, "Not that I'm saying that it's unfortunate for them to be born. It's just unfortunate that it's over. My task set by my Goddess is done. Meaning I have no reason to remain here." He pointed out and looked back at the world being born.

Lightning immediately looked down to her side, "What about me?" She asked.

Link looked down, "That's for my Goddess to decide." He replied.

Suddenly, Lightning felt light-headed as she felt something from her escaping her body. That something was a mysterious light that perched itself between the void of their location and the world. She shook her head and regained her posture. She looked up at it, wondering what it is.

Link however, looked at it. "Is that so?" He called out. Apparently, this light was speaking to him. He looked back down again, "That is...unfortunate." He muttered again. He turned to look at her, "Looks like I..." He started and noticed the sadness in her eyes, "...have to go now." He finished.

He turned his back on her. He was afraid of this. He knew it was coming, yet it still struck him hard. Having been through many adventures, assisting many others. He never felt companionship with them, maybe because he knew he would have to leave them. But her...Lightning was different. She made him feel an emotion that he thought he abandoned once he took on the mantle of the Hero. He...wanted to protect her. Even though she was capable of protecting herself, he wanted to be by her side. However, he knew it wouldn't be because as the Chosen Hero, he still had to be by his Goddess's side.

As light began to surround him, he looked behind his shoulder, "Goodbye." He called out and he began to ascend towards the light. "I return to where I must." He added as the light came closer.

However, before he got higher, Lightning grabbed onto his ankle. Even at this contact, Link didn't look at her, he just looked straight ahead lost in thought. Even Lightning didn't look at him, just looking straight down, trying to hold back her tears. But that didn't stop a few from coming out. She used her other arm to wipe them away. "Please, don't leave me." She muttered.

Link managed to look towards her, "I'm sorry it has to be like this." He replied. "I'm sorry for keeping silent of this day. I always knew this would come. I'm sorry for being distant towards you in the beginning, I tried to prevent this from happening. I've been on many journeys, made many friends, left many friends. You however, are the one friend that I truly cherish." He explained everything to her. "You made me feel what I thought I couldn't." He added. Lightning had finally managed to look up at him. Link looked at her eyes, "You made me...love you." He confessed his love to her.

At this, Lightning managed to let go of his ankle, allowing him to go back. "Why do I lose everything I love?" She muttered to herself, watching Link return to where he belongs. As he finally disappeared from view, she dropped to her knees and looked down, before curling up with a few silent sobs. Here she was, all alone in the darkness. In the remains of Bhunivelze's body. She supposed she deserved it. She has rebelled against her God. What greater punishment for a great sin?

However, the light remained in its place with various other lights descending quickly to her level. Startled at this, Lightning looked at it and noticed it took shape of a human, or rather a Hylian. This Hylian however, looked very beautiful and graceful, giving an air of serenity. Her long flowing blonde hair, milky white skin, mixed with the bluest eyes one can muster. Lightning felt peace just by being in her presence.

 _"Hello Claire."_ She called out. Lightning was surprised that this being knew her name. She didn't see her mouth move, but she heard her speak. Curious, she got onto her feet and walked towards her. _"I am the Goddess Hylia. Ruler of Hyrule and her people. I have watched you and my Chosen One's journey from up close."_ She introduced herself as the Goddess whom Link serves, _"I must thank you for not only stopping Bhunivelze, but for giving my Chosen One's the chance to love. I have guided him on many journeys, but never have I seen him love another."_ She explained as she moved around her.

Lightning remained still at this revelation, "If you want to express your thanks. Please give Link to me." She requested.

 _"I am sorry, but his journey is not yet complete. He must still remain under my service."_ Hylia refused the request.

Lightning drew her sword and held it towards her, "I don't care what he has to do now. Just let me be with him." She snapped back, glaring at her.

Hylia only smiled, _"Such passion. I knew choosing your plea was the right move. However, I cannot let him go just yet."_ She replied, still refusing her request, _"I applaud you Claire Farron. You have given so much hope for all the souls you saved. You've given them a new home and yet, you do not wish to join them in the world you helped maintain. You wish to remain here as the new Goddess of Death. As a Goddess, I am omnipotent, so you don't need to be surprised that I know these things."_ She explained her status, _"As a boon, I want you to go back to your family and friends in the New World. I can send you there."_ She replied, giving her one more gift.

"But then, who will maintain the balance of life and death?" Lightning asked.

" _There are other potential candidates to take up the mantle of a God."_ Hylia pointed out and looked towards the distance.

Looking where she was looking, Lightning noticed that Caius Ballad and the many incarnations of Yeul appearing before her.

"We will remain here and cycle the lost souls so that they may be reborn." Caius called out as he crossed his arms.

"You have given so much Lightning. It's only fair that you benefit from it as well." One Yeul replied.

 _"Without further delay. I will send you to the New World."_ Hylia replied and without further notice, light began to surround Lightning and she began to ascend.

"Wait, don't I have a say in this?" Lightning asked as she didn't get a chance to ask all the questions she had of Hylia and Link.

 _"Goodbye Claire Farron. My Chosen One's heart will always be with you."_ She gave her last words.

 **In the New World**

Lightning opened her eyes. She was still descending and noticed that this World was not entirely different as several aspects remained or rather carried over. Trains were still running and several buildings has already erected. People seemed to have adjusted well and quickly as they just went on with their lives. She figured that those that were with the Old World to the end and managing not to get swallowed by the Chaos are the only ones who remember how it was before. Those that were reborn seems to had their memory wiped and that this is just a regular day for them.

She finally reached the ground where she gently placed her feet onto the grass. Looking around, she already noticed that her friends were waiting for her.

"Hey Savior!" Fang greeted as they came to her.

She looked at them, "How did you know I would be here?" She asked.

Vanille stood closer, "While we were in the void between worlds, a beautiful golden lady appeared before us and said these words." She started out.

 _"When you arrive on your New World, look for a blue light in the sky and gather in that location. The one whom made it possible will be there."_

Lightning looked to the side, "Thank you, Hylia." She muttered quietly. True, she hasn't given her Link, but she supposed she'd be happy with her friends, right?

Sahz and Dahj came walking up, "Look who we found between the voids." Sahz called out and stepped aside.

"Lightning!" Serah called out as she ran towards her and embraced her sister in a hug.

Even without Link, Lightning was still happy that she can finally be with her sister once more. No more higher power taking each other away, like how it was before getting involved with the Fal'Cie and Gods. She lowered her head as she embraced her sisters touch again.

Snow however, looked around, "Where's that guy you were with all this time?" He pointed out, finally noticing the absence of one party member.

Lightning immediately broke out of her sisters grasped and turned around, "Is it not obvious? He returned to his world. Back into service with his Goddess." She announced as she looked back up into the sky.

Noel's voice popped up behind her, "Really? Damn, I wanted that chance to spar with him again." He muttered to himself.

Yeul stood next to him, "It's funny. A man happily under service with his Goddess would help a woman who defied her God." She pointed out the irony of that situation.

"I think it's more than that." Lightning muttered quietly.

Serah immediately noticed her distress, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Lightning turned around, "Nothing. I'm just confused at the situation. The two were very discreet on their intentions of helping me on this journey. There are still many things I don't know." She explained her relationship with Link and Hylia.

"Maybe there are stuff that are better left unanswered." Yeul pointed out.

"Let's go home." Serah offered as she let out her hand towards Lightning. "After all, we have a lot to catch up on." She pointed out as the two had not been in each others presence for a very long time.

Lightning gave a little smirk as she grabbed her hand, "Your right. Maybe I'll never know their intentions, but at least we still have each other." She justified her prolonged happiness.

As the group walked off, Snow added in, "We found a nice home for the three of us. It's in the mountains, hours away from civilization. We figured it would suit your solitary personality."

 **One Month Later (From this point on, italic will be flashbacks.)**

She thought she'd be fine without him. But lately, she was having trouble sleeping and would toss in her bed all night. She thought she'd never get a good nights sleep. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window. It didn't make sense to her. Not just the fact that she wanted to be with Link, but the fact that he specifically wanted to help her. She refused his help at first, but he kept following her.

* * *

 _"Are you Lightning?" A man asked her._

 _Lightning held her blade towards him, "Why do you want to know?" She asked._

 _"My name is Link. I'm a messenger of the Gods. I have been tasked to aid you in your quest here." He introduced himself._

 _"The Gods would send another warrior? Your not fooling anyone." She pointed out and leapt towards him while swinging her blade._

 _Link responded by drawing a plain longsword and blocked her strike._

* * *

 **Another Month Later (2nd Month)**

"What's wrong with her?" Fang asked as she and Vanille came for a visit, only to find out that something was wrong with Lightning as she wouldn't come out of her room.

"We don't know." Snow answered. "It started sometimes last week." He added to the dilemma.

"She doesn't sleep and she won't eat. She won't even talk to us for days. She just stays in her room, locking the door and doing whoever knows what." Serah explained the situation.

Vanille raised her hand to her mouth, "You don't suppose she misses the man she was with?" She pointed out as she remembered her sadness when they asked her of him.

"Is that what this is about?" Fang called out, "Hell, I've been alive for over a thousand years and you don't hear me complain about a lost love from long time ago." She tried to lighten the mood.

"I don't think now is the time for jokes." Snow chipped in.

"Hey, since when did you get so sentimental?" Fang asked as she lightly jabbed Snow in the arm.

"And I don't think you actually had a man at the time when we were turned to L'Cie." Vanille added.

Fang crossed her arms, "Screw you guys." She muttered, defeated.

* * *

 _"Are you still following me?" Lightning asked as she looked back towards Link._

 _"Yep." He answered simply._

 _"Are you going to stop?" She asked again._

 _"Let me see. Hmm, nope." He again simply answered._

 _Lightning sighed as she walked forward, "Why are you even here?" She asked._

 _"Truth be told. I don't know myself. I'm just a farmhand, tending to the livestock of the Gods." Link explained as he attempted to walk closer._

 _Lightning looked at him, "What was that suppose to mean?"_

 _Link only answered by shrugging his shoulders. Lightning continued her gloomy demeanor of him and continued walking through the graveyard._

* * *

 **Another month. (3rd Month)**

Snow and Serah managed to get Lightning to come out of her room and they spoke to her. Eventually, they decided that she needed a hobby to help her settle in. So she heeded their words and she took up art. Drawing whatever she can at the time at a beginners level. (Stick figures.)

"What's this suppose to be?" Serah asked as she looked at the (cute) drawing her elder sister made.

"That was when I confronted Snow within his palace back in the Old World." She pointed out.

Serah and Snow looked at each other awkwardly until Snow looked at it closer, "I'm no expert, but I don't think your actually that tall." He pointed out as he noticed that the stick figure representing her was way taller than the one she was opposing, him.

Lightning tossed the paper in frustration and retreated back to her room. They didn't notice another stick figure behind hers and the cone shaped hat that figure was wearing.

* * *

 _"You suppose he'll do better now?" Link asked as he watched Noel walking back to town._

 _"He says he'll protect the town. Let's hope he makes the right decisions." Lightning answered, watching the now saved young man leaving._

 _"He says he wants to challenge me again later on at a different time." He pointed out as he crossed his arms._

 _Lightning scoffed, "You have to do that on your own time. We're running late as it is." She answered as she began to walk to their next destination._

* * *

 **Two Months Later (5th Month)**

Lightning's drawing has improved as she decided to dedicate herself to perfecting a portrayed she decided to do. Moving from pencils to paints, her skill has greatly improved. Although her habits of not eating nor sleeping hasn't subsided as she still tossed in her bed and only ate little scraps.

At that, Snow and Serah worried more that she was starting to thin and she barely took care of herself. Her hair was disheveled and they had to remind her to change her clothes. Therefore, they told her to walk around the mountains to at least get some exercise. There, she decided to do her painting around the mountains.

* * *

 _"Holy Nayru, that actually worked!" Link exclaimed as he looked up from the ground._

 _Lightning came falling down and landed on his back; who emitted a groan, "Stupid elf! Are you trying to get us killed?" She snapped as she quickly got back on her feet and kicked him in the ribs._

 _"Hey, I got us in, didn't I?" Link pointed out as he got up and dusted himself off._

 _"I never done anything so embarrassing in my life. I will never act again in my life...or the next!" She continued to rant._

 _Link smirked, "Well, at least you went out with a bang." He jokingly stated. Their plan for getting in was blowing up a statue and using it as a bridge to cross the gates. To get up to the needed level, he persuaded Lightning to act in a play where she would be taken up. Then, at the highest peak, Link would light the fireworks (He didn't bring bombs.) which would have enough magnitude to crumble the statue to tip over. Then in the midst of Chaos, he would run along and use his hookshot (Which he did bring.) to latch onto Lightning's platform and climb under the platform before the two would jump on the statue, using their weapons to latch on to the falling statue and jump to the other side._

 _Lightning looked at him, walked up to him, opened her palm, and slapped him across the face, "Is this a game to you? I was suppose to save this world and the Gods decided to send another warrior who has the mind of a twelve-year old." She continued her rant. "What exactly are you anyways?" She asked._

 _"Just as I said. A warrior chosen by the Gods." He simply answered._

 _Lightning scoffed, "Never mind. Don't tell me. We better get going before we're caught." She pointed out and started to walk._

 _Link walked besides her, "If it makes you feel any better. You were great on the stage. You clean up very nicely. I was even...entranced by your performance." He pointed out as he walked along._

 _Normally, Lightning would shut him up, but she had to admit, it was sort of fun, "Is that why you were a little late with the explosives?" She asked._

 _Link answered by shrugging his arms._

 _"Is that all your going to do in my company?" Lightning muttered as she noticed Link shrugs a lot._

* * *

 **Two Months Later (7th Month)**

Lightning took a two week hiatus from her art as she decided to do another hobby. Writing. She wasn't writing any story of any particular kind. To be accurate, she was chronicling her time in the Old World and to this day, still tried to figure out the intentions of the man and his Goddess. Snow and Serah forced her out again and started having her freshen herself up a little bit. Her hair was still unkempt, but she didn't look much different than any individual who just got out of bed.

So she was around the mountain again and recently, she discovered a cave. While writing, she came across the bit where she and Link invaded Snow's palace. She said that she'd never act again. But, maybe she should do a little performance for herself. No one has to that she is secretly dancing in here. Maybe because of the thought of that man being entranced by her performance is what persuaded her.

Since this was a world without Gods, she had no access to magic, but she made do sticks and twigs. She managed to get herself a lighter from Snow's jacket when they told her to go on a walk.

She quickly set up the exact setting and did the exact dance she performed on that night. Quite possibly the night he fell for her.

* * *

 _The two had saved Snow's soul and even had his spirit lifted. The two were now in the Dead Dunes where they were walking towards an encampment._

 _"So now that you know that Snow is my sister; Serah's fiance, don't you think I'm long overdue for some information about you?" Lightning asked. Currently frustrated that she still knows nothing of him._

 _"Long overdue? It's only been seven days." He pointed out as he kept walking ahead._

 _"We only have five days left." Lightning was quick to point out their 12-day limit._

 _Link looked down in thought; perhaps it was time he told her something, "I wasn't lying when I said I was a simple farmhand. I've been on many journeys, made many allies. But in the end, I always returned to where I must. Attending the goats in my village. When I was summoned here, it was just another job for me to fulfill." Link explained, although still leaving out the tiny unimportant detail that he was from another world entirely._

 _Before the two could continue their talk, they stopped in their tracks and noticed that they were surrounded by bandits who were pointing their guns and swords at him. They held onto their weapons and waited for something to happen._

 _"Hold it!" A voice called out and a familiar face appeared before them._

 _"Fang?" Lightning called out._

 _Fang smiled at her, "Hello, Savior." She greeted._

* * *

 **Three Months Later (10th Month)**

Serah and Snow noticed that Lightning's painting was near complete. Something she's been working on for a long time. They also noticed that there was a journal in her room that was filled out with words. However, she still remain distant to them and her habits had not changed at all. She just returned from her walk and locked herself in her room again. She continued her painting as she wanted to capture every detail she can remember. Her painting was actually a portrait of Link. The man who actually caused her to love another besides her sister. She drew in great detail all of his prominent features. His sky-blue eyes and dusty blonde locks. His smooth yet, battle harden skin. His pointed ears and even the curious cone-shape hat that she continued to look at through their journey.

She decided to read over her book again and came upon where Fang quite possibly caused her to think of Link. Since it was obvious that the two were nothing more than two people with similar goals, Fang has flirted with Link in front of her. Using the excuse that she's been alone for 1000's of years; 1621 to be specific. Link quickly shut her down saying; "I'm not into older people." Lightning still remembers that she actually giggled at that part. She thought she discarded her emotions when she took up the mantle of Savior. But, as Fang continued to flirt with Link; she felt weird against that. It took a while, but she felt it. Jealousy.

Then she got into the next chapter of their journey. Where they met Caius.

* * *

 _Link was thrown off the side while Caius continued his assault at Lightning. While she was worried for his safety, Lightning had to continue keeping up her guard against Caius; who despite being thousands of years old, still moved like a ferocious beast. It was when she was pinned down and was about to be finished that her fears came to fruition._

 _Link appeared at the side; shoving him off of her. Annoyed that he couldn't stab Lightning, Caius blindly swung backwards. Link took this opportunity to kneel down to dodge the strike and spin around before rising with a swing of his shield. He struck with enough force to knock Caius onto the ground. Here, Link flipped into the air, held his longsword downwards and stabbed Caius in the middle of his chest._

 _The battle over, Caius disappeared into the chaos. Link stood back up before twirling his sword back into its sheath. He turned around and noticed Lightning was still on the ground. He ran to her, "You alright?" He asked as he offered his hand._

 _Lightning grabbed it, "Still got enough life in me to keep going." She pointed out and stood on her feet while still holding her rib. They continued holding hands as they stared at each other with smiles, before Lightning silently looked down to her side. She wasn't liking where this was going, but at the same time, she liked it._

 _However, before anything else can happen, Chaos gathered in an area and out came Caius again. Unscathed even. "I told you I cannot be slain. My soul is beyond saving and your just wasting your time here." He pointed out._

 _Lightning sighed, "Then what was the point of coming here?" She muttered._

 _"I do believe that the Goddess the Hero serves intended him to come here. For she has left a gift for him here." He pointed out and vanished within the Chaos. "Go to Etro's throne and receive your gift." His voice echoed._

 _Link looked at her, wondering what he meant by his words. Nonetheless, they went to Etro's throne and there they saw it. In the middle of the Etro's throne, stood a sword, plunged into it. "The Master Sword..." Link muttered as he walked up towards it. He stood on the throne and grabbed the blade with both hands. He pulled with all his strength and eventually, the sword was freed from the throne and Link held it up triumphantly._

 _Lightning crossed her arms, "Do you have to hold it up dramatically?" She pointed out with a smirk._

* * *

 **One Month Later (11th Month)**

Lightning was quite proud of her painting. Her book was revised and finished. She considered herself done and left them where they were. She would not publish these as these things were the only solace of Link she had. Here, she began to remember why she was sulking in the first place. He and Hylia had kept many secrets from her. Including Link eventually having to leave her, after they made promises to stay with each other in the New World. Although she guessed that if she paid attention, she would have noticed his hesitation on agreeing on that part. She then decided to figure out their exact intentions, using her book to find hints on them. Even if it takes her another year, she will find the loophole so that he can return to her.

* * *

 _"To cover more ground to retrieve Dahj's soul fragments. I say we split up. I'll check Yusnaan and Luxerion. You can look around these lands and the Dead Dunes." Lightning explained and got on her chocobo and heading to the train station._

 _Link looked on, "Oh yeah, sure. Leave all the dead areas to me." He shouted as he watched her figure leave. He supposed he can check the Dead Dunes. Temple exploring was his forte, so maybe he'll find a clue there. He grabbed his sword and as he did that, a mark on his hand glowed. Wind gathered and eventually, he disappeared within it._

 _Lightning arrived at Yusnaan and entered Snow's Palace. Ever since their encounter, Snow has been governing the area like he was suppose to in the beginning. So she was quite surprised to see him looking more lively than ever._

 _"Hey, Lightning. What do you need here?" Snow asked as he stood from his throne and walked up to her._

 _Lightning remained in her spot, "Sahz has tasked me and Link into finding his son's soul fragments said to have spread across the World." She explained her reasoning there._

 _Snow looked solemn at this, "Oh yeah. Heard about his son. The guy can't catch a break, can he?" He pointed out._

 _She crossed her arms, "I just came to see if you would know anything about it." She asked._

 _Snow looked away, thinking of what she said, "You know what? After our encounter, I went to go polish my skills at the Slaughterhouse and one of the prizes there was a strange artifact. Do you suppose it's one of Dahj's soul fragments?" He explained and looked at her._

 _"Can you give it to me?" Lightning requested, stepping up._

 _"Sure thing. I have it in my chambers." He responded, stepping away._

 _Back to Link, he arrived within the Dead Dunes and immediately started exploring. However, as he slid down a hill, he came across a familiar person he was slightly uncomfortable with._

 _"Hello Hero." Fang greeted, standing at the bottom with her lance resting on her shoulder and her free hand on her hip._

 _"Fang, is it?" Link remembered her name, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at Luxerion; disguised as a priestess in a white robe and biding your time to strike and save whats-her-name?" He pointed out, immediately walking passed her._

 _"Vanille." Fang immediately told him Vanille's name, "Anyways, I got bored of waiting and decided to come back here and explore the Dunes a bit more. Plus, I don't like wearing the Priestess outfit. Too restrictive of my movements." She explained her reason of coming back, "Quite ironic that your waiting for the final day to come and it takes forever to come to pass." She added. She turned and walked besides him, "But that doesn't explain why you would return here." She pointed out as she stared at him, "Could it be that you missed me? I told you we would meet again once the final day finally comes here." She continued to flirt with him._

 _Link mentally counted in Hylian, "There was a guy with a funny afro who had a problem with his son. Me and Lightning agreed to help him by looking for five Soul Fragments scattered across the world." He explain his presence in the Dead Dunes._

 _"I heard of his problem. Let me help you look around." Fang offered._

 _Link sighed, "No offense, but I'm better off on my own." He answered. He didn't mean to be rude, but she really made him feel uncomfortable._

 _"What? You can handle Lightning's presence, but not mine?" Fang pointed out._

 _"Not too hard to figure out which one's the seductress and the mother." Link pointed out the subtle differences between the two women._

 _Fang lowered her eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked._

 _Link responded by shrugging his shoulders._

 _Fang sighed, "I'm helping you, whether you like it or not. Sahz is my friend too. I'm not about to leave him behind in this world." She; like him, stubbornly invited herself along with an unwillingly member._

 _Back to Lightning, she was with Snow in her chambers, ""Where is it?" She asked. She still had Luxerion to go to and search around for._

 _Snow turned to her, "Before I give it to you. Tell me something." He asked, looking her in the eye, "What are your current thoughts of that man your traveling with?" He asked, crossing his arms and waiting to hear her answer._

 _"Link?" Lightning pointed out, "He's just a friend. True, we haven't known each other long, but we're friends." She pointed out._

 _"In this dying world, twelve days is all we had left to find the ones we love, who we want to be with before the world ends." He pointed out._

 _Lightning wasn't liking where this is going, "What do you mean?" She asked._

 _Snow sighed, "I'm not one for matchmaking, but I saw the way he looked at you in our brief battle. I saw the way he worried when I hitt you and the way he raged when I managed to knock you off your feet." He explained, looking away in case he was wrong and she decides to punch him, "It's the same look I had with Serah once all of this started happening to us." He added._

 _Lightning responded by punching him in the back of the head anyways, "We're friends. That's all we'll be and nothing else will come out of it." She responded and turned away, "I don't know what your getting at, but you better give me that fragment or else you can forget your dream of reuniting with Serah." She threatened, turning away._

 _"Here." Snow responded, pulling a box out of his desk, "This is it, isn't it?" He asked. Lightning came up and snatched it away before leaving. "He really is a nice catch for you. Don't waste the chance." He muttered as she slammed his door._

 _Back to Link, they came across a lighthouse and they began looking around. Link came across an open treasure sphere and went on his knees to inspect it. At this moment, Fang came up behind him._

 _"I have to ask you something, Hero." She replied._

 _Link stood up and turned around, "If this is another one of your proposals of having me joined your gang. You can forget it. I'm staying with Lightning." He quickly pointed out._

 _"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you about." Fang responded and Link tilted his head, confused. Seeing this, Fang explained more, "You know we're going to leave this world soon. Are you going to stay with Lightning in the New World as well?" She pointed out._

 _"I..." Link muttered. He wasn't sure where she was going with this._

 _"Do you like Lightning?" Fang quickly added in._

 _Link immediately knew what she meant, "I've been on many journeys. I've met many people. In the end, I always left them with their own lives to live. They don't need me to fulfill their lives." He explained, leaving out the detail he usually had no choice in the matter._

 _"Have you met anyone like Lightning?" She added to her arsenal of questions._

 _"No one." He silently answered._

 _Fang sighed, "Here." She called out, grabbing something behind her, "I found this earlier. I just lured you here so I can ask you these questions." She reveal her intentions of helping him. She tossed it to Link, who caught it and placed it in his pouch. Link began walking away, "She's a nice woman. You won't find anyone else like her. If you want her, take this chance." She added as Link grabbed his sword and his mark glowed._

 _He looked back at her, "Do I have a choice?" He muttered, before wind gathered around him and disappeared in view._

 _Fang only sighed before heading to the train station._

 _Lightning returned to Sahz's airship and when she arrived, she had seen an... interesting predicament. Link was running around with a bug net, cursing in a language she never heard before. Wondering what he was doing, she walked towards him._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked as she also noticed something flying around._

 _While usually calm, Link was anything but, "This little chicken is carry a soul fragment and won't give it to me." He pointed out._

 _Lightning looked closely and saw that the Chocochick was in fact flying around Link and bombarding him while holding onto a Soul Fragment. He was an interesting man to say the least._

* * *

 **Months Later (12th Month)**

Lightning was in her bed, repeating her usual routine of tossing around and sitting up with a sigh. It has been one year since they came to this world. It has been one year since she last saw Link. It has been one year since she slept soundly in bed. Serah and Snow planned to have a little get together in the morning to celebrate the coming year and they already had everything set up. In fact, their friends were already within the household and just resting their eyes before waking up and having a little feast. She looked out her window and looked up at the skies with a gloom. Looking down, she thought she saw something interesting. Someone was glowing down there and she felt eyes boring into her soul.

Realizing who it was; or at least thought who she was, she ran out her room and stepped down the hallways towards the entrance, leaving. Going where she saw the person, she looked around and noticed the golden light standing where they first arrived in this world. She decided to run over there to catch her.

Finally reaching her, she was relieved that it really was someone she wanted to talk to; Hylia. "Goddess Hylia?" She asked.

The light materialized and again took the appearance of a Hylian woman with pure-blue eyes, long blonde hair, and wearing a white beautiful dress, _"Hello Claire."_ She greeted in her manner of speaking.

Lightning was speechless. If Hylia appeared before her, than does that mean that Link is around as well?

Hylia immediately knew what she was thinking; _"My Chosen One is not here. His service is not yet complete. Then again, I don't think he would like you now the way you appear. Was his absence the reason why you took on this disgusting appearance?"_ She quickly pointed out. _"I can see the frailty of your body. You haven't ate much and your appearance shows you weren't maintaining it. That's a shame, you had wonderful hair and a pretty face."_ She pointed out her previous prominent features.

Lightning kept a scowl, "Why are you here?" She asked. She still had no idea what they were, and so had many questions.

Hylia kept looking at her, _"I just came to inform you. Come back to this location within thirty days time. All will be revealed. If you really want to keep my Chosen One's heart, you better do something about your appearance or I'll change my mind and send him on another journey. And personally, I don't think you'll survive another journey."_ She explained and burst into lights before fading into the sky.

Lightning was relieved. Looks like she would see him again after all. She then looked at herself, "Maybe I should have kept better care of myself." She muttered to herself. She then turned back to her house. Here, she decided to live again. With that, she walked back.

* * *

 _"This is crazy." Link muttered as he looked outside the window and witnessed the world slowly being devoured by the Chaos._

 _"This world is at its end. This is the last time we'll see of it." Lightning added and just like Link, was disturbed at how it was happening. She can imagine some people still screaming, trying to escape the Chaos. Trying to avoid the inevitable._

 _Link crossed his arms, "They'll be reborn in the New World. Right?" He asked._

 _"Let's hope so." She responded and looked at him, "You know, this thing has been bugging me since the beginning and you never gave me a clear answer. Who exactly are you? Why are you ears pointed?" She again asked the question._

 _Link gave a little smirk, "We've been with each other for thirteen days and your finally asking about my ears?" He responded with amusement._

 _"That would have been among my questions if you ever answered me in the beginning." She quickly pointed out._

 _"I suppose it wasn't right being discreet about that, but since we're close and all, perhaps I'll tell you a little story." Link answered and looked at her, "I'm not a human, but a Hylian. An ancient and mythical race only heard of through age-old texts. We're all governed by a Goddess named Hylia and the land she maintains is called Hyrule. Usually, we're struck with our own problems and fight our own wars, but sometimes we venture outside and aid whatever forces we can. However, out of all those Hylians. Two continuously reincarnate, alongside another member of a bandit race called Gerudo. The two Hylians are destined to clash with the Gerudo in an eternal battle. This is possible because the three of them carry an artifact of the Goddess called the Triforce. As its name implies, there are three pieces, each representing a trait of the one who owns it. The Triforce of Courage represents bravery. The ability to jump in any situation, no matter how dire or hopeless and having the courage to come out at top. The Triforce of Wisdom represents foresight. The ability to see and detect any danger the future holds and creating the ultimate strategy to counter it. The Triforce of Power represents strength. The ability to survive any situation and continuously break the limits." He explained a lot of his lands legend._

 _"This Triforce, is it a mark on the hand? Like yours?" Lightning was quick to point out._

 _Link held his hand up, showing the back where the Triforce resides, "Yes. I am one of the three who continuously reincarnate. I hold the Triforce of Courage and Chosen Hero of the Goddess." He revealed._

 _"That doesn't explain why you guys; you Hylians would help this world. What do you benefit from this?" Lightning asked._

 _"I personally don't know. Whatever my Goddess decides, I go along with it." He answered._

 _Later on, the two were just outside the door where it would take them to Bhunivelze._

 _"Lightning." Link called out. "If by any chance, if I don't survive this battle. I just want to know. If there was time and a place, would you have liked to be within my presence for more than these thirteen days?" He asked. He continued to look at the door, not making any eye contact._

 _Lightning looked at him, "Hard for me to say, but I was just wondering about it. If it were any other time, would we have...been much more than just friends. Your a nice guy, I'll give you that. I know I didn't want your help at first, but thank you for staying by my side." She explained and it was hard for her to say. She never figured she would feel this way for a guy. She even wanted to know more of him._

 _Link looked down with a smile, "That's nice to hear from you." He muttered and looked at her, "I've been on many journeys. Met many people. Never have I met anyone like you. I'm glad we had this chance, no matter how brief it was." He added, holding out his hand._

 _Lightning looked at it and grabbed it, "We still have a chance in the New World. If you come with me." She offered._

 _Link was quiet at first. He looked back down before looking back at her, "Sure..." He answered after a bit._

 _Lightning looked concerned, something about that hesitation didn't convince her, but she discarded it and looked at the door, "Now let us go slay a God." She replied and together, they went in._

 _They eventually faced Bhunivelze; "This is it, Lightning. The Final Battle." He called out._

* * *

Lightning sat in the bathtub still reading over the book. She still hasn't figured out their intentions, but if what Hylia said was true, maybe she'll find out next month. This wasn't unlike her other baths where she only sat and pouted in clear water. She was actually cleaning herself and added bathing soap to clean herself. She also felt her hair getting cleaner as she rubbed it clean with shampoo and conditioner.

As she got out of the bathtub, she looked in the mirror and brushed her hair before noticing how long it had gotten. Looking around, she found Serah's scissors and lightly trimmed her hair to how she liked it.

All that took a whole three hours to get her hair back to how she had it before and straighten out her features. She put on a pair of blue jeans, black boots and a black sleeveless shirt that exposed her midriff. While she was walking within the caves some months ago, she found some triangular rocks which she used a filer to smooth out and dipped them in yellow paint. It was shabby, but she liked it as it reminded her of Link's mark. She arranged them in a triangular pattern which resembled the Triforce. She then placed it on a chain-string and wore it around her neck.

As she looked in the mirror, she immediately saw how thin she became from not eating the require nutrition and her muscles had shrunk since then. Thinking this is something she can gain back over time, she walked out of her room and to the kitchen where she saw Serah and their friends all sitting around the table and already had their plates filled with food.

"Lightning?" Serah called out, surprised.

Likewise, everyone else looked at her to see the beauty that they thought was gone in the previous world.

Everyone else was quiet until Snow broke the silence, "Are you...hungry?" He asked.

Lightning looked at him, "Yeah. I suppose I am hungry." She answered. She grabbed herself another chair, while Snow handed her a plate and moved over so she can sit between him and Serah.

* * *

 **One Month Later (13th Month)**

The next month had brightened for the three at home. Lightning had obviously improved her overall appearance, gaining back her lost weight and muscles effortlessly. She even did continuous jogs to the city and back every morning. Serah was obviously happy that her sister had finally come to terms with her losing Link and Snow noticed the overall atmosphere of the house has improved incredibly, causing even him to smile more.

The three were eating lunch when Lightning remembered that a month had passed. Before they started to eat, Lightning got up, "I'll be right back. I need to check something." She replied before leaving the building.

Lightning arrived at the spot where they first came to this world, waiting to see if Hylia was right when all will be answered at this time. She wondered if Link will come by and tell her, but than again it may be Hylia again. It wouldn't matter much now, she decided to live her life, without Link if it needed to be that way.

"Even so, these questions are going to keep bugging me for the rest of my life." She muttered to herself. She turned back to the house and looked at it, remembering from her book all the questions she gathered, "Like, why did Link all of a sudden appeared at the same time I did? Why did they want to help us? How did Hylia even know everything firsthand?" She asked herself. She already figured out why Link was distant at first, not wanting to tell her much of himself. It was because he was afraid to become attached. He said to her that he has been on many journeys and met many people. He was probably distant to them, but he also claimed that she was the one he didn't give the silent treatment to.

"All these questions will be left unanswered, I suppose." She muttered to herself. Hylia nor Link appeared, and she was about to go back home. She was disappointed, but she kept her resolve and decided to keep living her life.

A voice came from behind her all of a sudden.

"Back then. You created a shell to keep Serah's soul safe. When you took her soul out of your own, there was a huge gap within you. You knew you wouldn't be able to complete this journey yourself and you prayed to whatever God was available to give you strength. And so, my Goddess; Hylia answered your plea and took residence within that gap in your soul. When you entered the world, so did I. To offer aid as it would be a perilous one, she had you summon me to help you on this journey. You don't remember any of these because you became unconscious when she entered your soul and used your body to summon me. The reason why she decided to help you. When Bhunivelze was creating this world out of grief and anger, he was unknowingly destroying my own world. When we finished the journey, Hylia went back to govern her own world and as her chosen Hero, I had to go as well."

Lightning turned around and was surprised and thrilled to see the man she had waited for an entire year. Link was once again in her presence.

He smiled at her, "My journey is done, my service is on standby with my Goddess. She'll only call upon me when a great calamity is transpiring and I am needed. But besides that, I am now yours." He explained and noticed her look in her eyes. "Hylia has told me everything. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I was in a similar position. My battle performance had dropped and my morality was suffering, because I just missed your presence that much." He explained.

"Now we have nothing to hold back. We can live our lives together, as we planned during that fateful day." Lightning replied.

The two continued to stay in their spots while still admiring each others presence with wind blowing between them.

 **XoXoX**

 **Well, I actually intended this to be shorter, but I suppose it wouldn't have been as it is if it was. Anyways, my first attempt at an actual love-story dealing with depression. If you didn't like Lightning's behavior during that time in the New World, I am sorry.**

 **Sorry if it's too long, but I'm rather proud of it. This is not going to be written as another story with chapters as it'll be rather redundant in my view to both this particular story and the game itself.**

 **Yes, Hylia was in fact, inhabiting Lightning's body and I do see Fang flirting with Link if she ever met him.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it. If not, that's okay. Please review.**


End file.
